Tournament of the Wonderbolts
by MewLover54
Summary: A new game has been introduced to the world of Equestria and a tournament has been set up for a prize of five million bits. So, after a grave injury was inflicted to Applebloom, the mane six and Big Macitosh must win to save her. Some pairings, Fluttershy/Big Mac, Applejack/Rainbow Dash.
1. Chapter 1

ML54: What's up people. It's ML54 trying out a new franchise since I've recently started to watch the series. I'll be honest, I never really got it until I watched it and now I love the series.

Pinkie: YAY! He's a member of the heard now!

ML54: *Sweatdrops* Yeah well. This is my first My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic fanfiction and it will be a crossover with Yugioh, but no Yugioh characters will be mentioned. Also, if you bronies and pegasisters want to give me an OC for this fic, it'd help me out a lot. I've only watched the first seven episodes so far...I'd also like to know if I got the personalities right and everything. As I said, I'm very new to MLP. So, I don't own MLP or Yugioh.

**New Game To Equestria**

It was a strange few months for the pony world of Equestria, especially with the introduction of a new card game designed by a Unicorn known as Paint Stroke. He was a dark blue Unicorn with a blonde mane and a paint brush cutie mark on his hide.

The cards had been a hit, a fun new game that all the ponies of Ponyville can play, even the Mane Six.

Speaking of them, they were all in Sugarcube Corner, sitting round a table that a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, with a rainbow and cloud cutie mark and an orange Earth Pony with a blonde mane and tail, brown hat and apple cutie mark sat opposite, holding cars in their front hooves.

These two were known as Rainbow Dash and Applejack, respectively.

**(Rainbow Dash lp.2300 Hand:2 Deck:27)**

**(Applejack lp.1900 Hand:3 Deck:28)**

"See, told you I'd win!" Rainbow cheered, sticking her tongue out at her friend. On Rainbow's field, Windaar, Sage of Gusto's card was seen on it's own. **(Windaar lv.6 atk:2000 def:1000)**

Applejack's field was bare, but her turn was just beginning. "Shouldn' coun' ya chicks before they hatch, Sugarcube." The orange pony replied, picking up a card.

**(Rainbow Dash lp.2300 Hand:2 Deck:27)**

**(Applejack lp.1900 Hand:4 Deck:27)**

"Specially since Ah'm playin' tha spell card, Double Summon. Now Ah can summon both ma Naturia Beetle an' Naturia Butterfly." **(Naturia Beetle lv.4 atk:600 def:1800) (Naturia Butterfly lv.3 atk:500 def:1200)**

"Neither of those will beat Windaar." Rainbow, cockily, replied. Applejack shook her head and played another card.

"Nope, but tha spell, Mini Guts, should help. It let's me offer up ma Butterfly ta drop y'all monster's points ta zero."

"Say what!" The Pegasus replied, shocked, reading the card's description. Sure enough, what it said matched what Applejack said about it and Windaar's points were dropped to zero while the Earth Pony put Naturia Butterfly in the graveyard.

"Also, since a spell was just used, ma Beetle's attack and defence points are flipped." **(Windaar lv.6 atk:2000-0 def:1000) (Naturia Beetle lv.4 atk:600-1800 def:1800-600)**

"So now Ah'll attack y'all monster an' take it down!" Rainbow, begrudgingly, put her card in the graveyard pile.

**(Rainbow Dash lp.500 Hand:2 Deck:27)**

**(Applejack lp.1900 Hand:0 Deck:27)**

"An' just so y'all know, since tha monster effected by Mini Guts was destroyed, y'all take damage equal ta y'all monsters original points, sorry Rainbow, Ah win." Just for clarification, Rainbow read the card again and admitted that she lost, glaring at the ground.

**(Rainbow Dash lp.0 Hand:2 Deck:27)LOSE**

**(Applejack lp.1900 Hand:0 Deck:27)WIN**

"Good job Darling!" Rarity, the white Unicorn with the purple mane, with the three diamond cutie mark congratulated her friend.

"You did good too, Rainbow..." Fluttershy, the yellow Pegasus with the pink mane and tail and three butterfly cutie mark consoled her longest friend from flight school. Rainbow huffed a bit, she hated losing at anything, despite knowing that this was just a friendly.

"Oh yeah, tha' means tha' y'all have ta help me an' Big Mac paint tha new fence as well, Rainbow!" Oh yeah, it wasn't a friendly. Rainbow rolled her eyes, but glared at Twilight Sparkle, the purple Unicorn with a dark blue mane and tail, highlighted by a pinkish-red streak of hair and a star with sparkles cutie mark, knowing that the book loving Unicorn had something to do with reminding her.

The Unicorn caught the look and started whistling and looking as innocent as she could to try and shift her tomboyish friend's accusing gaze away from her. To no success.

The tension was broken, however, when a pink Earth Pony with a darker pink mane and tail and three balloon cutie mark slammed a tray of cakes on the table in the space between their cards. "WHAT DID I MISS?! WHO WON?! THAT'S A CUTE MONSTER! BUT IT'S A BUG, EW! BUT IT'S SO ADORABLE!"

"Pinkie! Breathe! Breathe!" Pinkie Pie did as she was told and took several deep breaths, before resuming.

"Who won, who won, who won, who wants cake, who won?!" Applejack smiled at her friend's antics picking a cake off of the tray, making sure it wasn't hot first. It wouldn't be the first time the eccentric mare had brought them the cakes straight out of the oven. She cringed a little at the memory of the burn on her hoof, it was murder!

"Ta answer y'all questions in order, me, me, me, yes an' me." Rainbow glared at her as Applejack took a bite out of the muffin. "Nice new cakes there, PP." Pinkie Pie grinned.

"YUP! It's a new party game! Stalliongrad Roulette!" The others gulped at what the pink pony might mean by that. "I made six cakes five of them were made from normal sugar like usual but one was made with hot sauce and peppers instead of sugar cool huh!" She continued, explaining the whole concept with one breath, like usual.

"U-um..." Fluttershy stuttered, quivering a little in fear. "I-I'm not v-very hungry r-right now. B-but thanks f-for the offer...sorry." She backed out, not wanting to burn her tongue off with what hot sauce Pinkie might have picked.

Without warning, Rainbow snatched one of the cakes and bit into it, not really being able to resist a challenge if she could beat someone. She knew in her head that she couldn't lose, but was still relieved that her tongue wasn't frying in her mouth. "Myour murn mwilight."

Twilight nodded, a bit disgusted that Rainbow was talking with her mouth full, deciding to suck it up and take one since Rainbow, undoubtedly, would call her a chicken if she didn't. Rainbow wouldn't do so with Fluttershy though, since the two were friends since they were little fillies and they all knew how sensitive the yellow Pegasus was.

She bit into it and found herself actually sighing with relief when a sweet sense overtook her taste buds rather than a spicy one. After finishing her mouth full, all eyes turned to Rarity. She, suddenly aware of everyone watching her, sighed.

"Fine, but if I can't taste after this, I'm taking your sugar away from you Pinkie!" Just as she said this, she snatched and bit into the middle one of the remaining three. She swallowed the sweet cake, amazed with her luck and grinned at Pinkie Pie. "Your turn Pinkie, dear."

"Okay!" She took one and shoved the thing in her mouth, getting a lot of the frosting in her face fur. She grinned, widely, licking her lips. "Delicious!"

The group of six stared down at the remaining cake, all knowing that that was the one that would cause a scorching feeling to overtake their senses.

After a brief silence, Rainbow pushed the cake towards Applejack. "Well, since you went first, the cycle goes back to you AJ." Applejack, nonchalantly, pushed it back towards Rainbow Dash.

"Ah think y'all find, Sugarcube, tha' y'all initiated tha game. Ah took one before tha game was announced. So tha cycle, Ah'm afraid, falls back ta y'all." Rainbow pushed the cake back towards her.

"Then you haven't taken a turn yet, so take your turn." AJ, once again, pushed the cake back, it nearly toppling over as it slid in front of Rainbow.

"Ah don' need ta take a turn if Ah ain't playin'." Rainbow glared and slid it over to her before they heard a voice over by the entrance.

"Applejack!" A big red Earth Pony called out, approaching the table. He bore a big green apple cutie mark, blonde-orange tail and mane and a brown, wooden collar round his neck. He stood at least a head taller than most other equestrians, hence the name Big Macintosh. He was seen with three cans of new white paint hooked onto a saddle he had strapped onto his back.

"Y'all ready ta git tha fence painted?" Applejack answered her brother.

"Eeyup." He nodded, and turned to the last cake. Seeing that the other's didn't want it, he shrugged and took it.

The orange mare, startled, tried to warn the big horse. "No don..." But it was too late.

Big Mac's eyes widened, tears starting to form with the intense heat that had overcome him. "HOT!" He rushed past the mane six and straight for the colt bathroom.

Applejack turned to Pinkie Pie, having been startled by a reaction like that. At rodeos that her and her brother had been to before, he had some hot food, even entered a contest or two, but never had they EVER caused him to react like THAT! "What in tha name o' Celestia did ya put in tha'?!"

Pinkie Pie shrugged. "Just some hot sauce, phantom peppers, jalapeños, chilli peppers...I forgot the rest." The others shuddered, looking to where Big Mac had rushed off to.

"Remind me NEVER to play Stalliongrad Roulette." Twilight mentioned, shuddering at the thought of something so hot it would make even the quietest pony in all of Ponyville cry out like that.

* * *

"AHH! This is SO boring!" Rainbow complained, throwing her paint brush into the tin of paint. She was with Applejack on one side of the fence while Big Mac was on the other. It was a picket fence, much to the Pegasus's initial relief, but it was still quite a job.

AJ shot her a confused look. "We've only bin doin' this for ten minutes. How could y'all be bored already?"

"Well, for one, painting is stupid! Two, I have better things to do! And three, we're painting it WHITE! Why can't it be a cooler colour, like blue?" She continued. Applejack rolled her eyes, finishing another picket, moving onto the next.

"'Cause white is tha colour tha' would stand out tha mos' in a field o' grass...Look, why don' y'all jus' leave if this is so borin'?" Oh how Rainbow would love to just fly away and forget about this whole bet thing, but her stupid pride wouldn't let her break her promise. Damn being the Element of Loyalty!

After another ten minutes of painting, complaining and sighing, Applejack put her brush down and ran a hoof over her face in frustration. "Look, why don' y'all see if'n Big Mac needs any help on his side?" _"An' let me have a few minutes quiet!" _She added, silently, noticing that the bigger pony was much further ahead, him having started at the other end of the fence.

Rainbow sighed and picked up her paint tin. "Fine...Can't be much worse than this." She, taking the opportunity, flew over to the red pony. She preferred to be in the air than on the ground, so needed to stretch her stiff wings a bit.

Applejack smiled at the silence and got back to the job at hand.

* * *

As it turned out, Big Macintosh had actually got MORE done than the other two had done combined. Rainbow Dash, looked over the fence and the big pony in surprise. "How?"

Big Mac shrugged, not even stopping to answer her properly. She glared at him and prodded his shoulder, wanting to know how to get this done faster so she could practice her flying. "Don't just shrug at me! How did you get this all done so quickly?!"

He turned to her, knowing that she's not going to stop bothering him until he answers, and replied. "Ah like ta make a game outta it."

"What sort of game?" She inquired, having been confused by his short answer.

"Ah'm beating ya an' AJ at it right now. It's 'who can git tha mos' pickets painted?'" He finished getting back to it. She glared harder, he did not just say what she thought he said, did he?

"No way! I could get the rest of this fence painted before you even get to the next picket!" Big Mac rolled his eyes and, just to show her the error of her words, moved onto the next picket. She gritted her teeth and picked up the paint brush, extending her wings out to full length.

She then took to the air and lowered so she barely hovered off the ground. She then proceeded to fly across and swipe the fence with the brush, painting it as she flew along. _"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!" _

Applejack was whistling to herself before a rush of air went past and she had to grab her hat, less it fly away. She looked in the direction the blue blur past and sighed as she saw Rainbow Dash try to get the fence done by flying.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of this, the cyan Pegasus rushing up and down the fence, occasionally having to dunk the brush into the the tin of paint, the fence was a complete stark white. She grinned and hovered in front of Big Mac, who was frowning at her.

"I win...What's that look for?" She cut herself off, seeing his disapproving look. He pointed a hoof at the white pony with Applejack's hat...wait...

"Do Ah look like a picket fence ta ya, Dash?!" Whoops, that WAS the orange pony. Rainbow rubbed the back of her neck with one of her hooves sheepishly.

"Sorry about that AJ, guess I got carried away." The farm girl pony had to take a deep breath to try to calm down a bit, before she started gagging at the paint fumes and shaking her head.

"At least tha fence is done. Ah'm goin' ta take a bath!" She stomped in frustration and turned to leave. "Mac, if Fluttershy comes by lead her straight ta tha chicken coop, okay?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied, glaring a bit more at Rainbow as Applejack left. As nonchalantly as she could, the Pegasus tried to change the subject.

"Why's Fluttershy coming to see the chickens?" The red stallion left the question hanging for a few seconds before sighing a bit.

"A few o' them are feeling under tha weather, she's just comin' by ta make sure it's nuttin' too bad." He then left for the house, knowing that's where any of their visitors would go to to find them...well MOST of their visitors anyway.

"So when's Shy suppose to be here?" The Pegasus asked, wanting to talk to the big red horse more. It's not often you get him talking and she feels this is some kind of record right here.

"Ah don' know. Don' have a watch." He shrugged, opening the door and finding Applebloom and her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle there, drawing stuff on the floor. Applebloom was a yellow Earth pony with a red mane and tail, wearing a pink bow in her mane. Scootaloo was an orange Pegasus with a purple mane and tail. Sweetie Belle was a white Unicorn with a purple and pink mane and tail.

None of the three bore a cutie mark since they were still quite young. But they wouldn't give up, hence why they made their own group the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rainbow Dash rose an eyebrow. "What are they up to?"

"They're tryin' ta git their cutie marks in art." Big Mac answered, going to the kitchen. She shrugged and went to sit by the three kids. Scootaloo looked up and her eyes sparkled a bit, seeing Rainbow there. The Pegasus sighed in her head.

"_Three...two...one..." _

"RAINBOW DASH'S HERE!" Went off the cry of Scootaloo, the cyan pony's biggest fan. She smiled a bit as the smaller Pegasus ran up to her, treading all over Sweetie Belle's drawing of her sister. Applebloom looked confused though.

"Ah though' y'all were paintin' tha fence?" Rainbow grinned back.

"Yeah, we finished that. I painted the most pickets though!"

"An' Applejack too." Big Mac added from the kitchen. Remembering the sight of her sister, Applebloom started laughing.

"So tha's why AJ came in lookin' like a ghost!" Sweetie Belle, still crestfallen at her ruined picture, looked up at her friend in confusion before sighing in relief.

"Oh good, I though I was the only one who saw that!"

* * *

"I didn't know you'd still be here Rainbow." Fluttershy said, surprised to see her friend in the Apple family home, expecting Applejack or Applebloom to answer the door. But standing before her was the cyan Pegasus herself.

Rainbow shrugged. "I got paint on AJ, so I'm just hanging around to make sure she's okay. Big Mac! Fluttershy's here!"

The red Earth Pony walked past her and stood next to Fluttershy. "Keep it down, Miss Rainbow!" Big Mac hissed, quietly to the loud blue Pegasus. "Granny's sleepin'!" He was talking about the old green Earth Pony with the white mane and tail, apple patterned bandanna and a pie cutie mark.

"Alight, geez." Rainbow replied, mock lowering her voice. Fluttershy seemed a bit quieter now that Big Mac was around, which is a common trait for the yellow Pegasus. Hence her name, Fluttershy. She wasn't very social with ponies who don't hang out with her as often as the rest of the Elements of Harmony do.

"Sorry Miss Fluttershy, ma sister needed a wash cause somepony painted her like she were a canvas." He glared at Rainbow again, but she rolled her eyes at him. He's been glaring at her for the best part of half an hour. The guy really needs to lighten up, in her opinion.

"Oh...i-it's n-no...problem..." Fluttershy managed to spit out, not used to hearing the Earth Pony talking so much. Rainbow grinned.

"I know, he knows more words than just Applejack, eeyup and nope." He glared a bit more Rainbow's way, before turning away from her.

"Ah talk when Ah need ta, no use wastin' words when they ain't needed." He replied, motioning for the quiet Pegasus to follow him. "Ah'll show ya ta tha chickens Miss Fluttershy."

"Just...Fluttershy i-is f-fine..." She replied following after him.

Rainbow stood at the doorway before she noticed the three fillies next to her. "What the? Where did all of you come from?"

Applebloom smiled widely, giggling a bit, causing confusion to show on Rainbow's face. "Big Mac and Fluttershy like each other!"

"It's SO cute!" Sweetie Belle joined in, them having noticed something she missed.

"Now hold off there Crusaders." The adult stopped them, causing the three innocent faces to look up at her. "Don't you go around throwing accusations like that. You don't know that. How would you like it if I said that you liked Snails, Applebloom?"

Applebloom scuffed the floor a bit with her hoof, pouting a bit. "Good point..."

"Hey!" Big Mac suddenly yelled, causing the four to look up and run to where the two had walked off to. That's when they saw the red colt in front of Fluttershy, who was hiding behind him from another Pegasus.

"Oh great, it's Flappy Zoom." Rainbow sighed, irritably. This Pegasus was new to the area and was grey in colour, having a black and white tail and mane. He bore a race track cutie mark.

"Oh come on now, Fluttershy. I only asked for a date, no need to be all scared." Big Mac looked to Fluttershy, who was shaking her head and Rainbow Dash, who was glaring at this stallion. "Hey move it, lummox! I want to talk to my girl!"

"Y'all girl?" Big Mac replied, a hint of anger in his voice. "Ah wasn' aware tha' she were an object, she don' belon' ta nopony!"

"Look, just get out of the way and this doesn't need to get ugly!" He shouted back, stepping forward a bit more. In response, the red Earth Pony shielded the frightened mare even more.

"Tha way Ah see it, y'all are on our land withou' our permission, which is tresspassin', so unless y'all want me ta call tha cops, Ah suggest y'all walk away!" The grey Pegasus glared harder, stepping forward even more.

"She isn't your marefriend, so you have no right in telling anypony to back off..."

"How about you two duel?!" Rainbow shouted without really thinking. Fluttershy and Big Mac looked at her like she had just lost her mind but Zoom grinned.

"I like the sound of that! I win, I get to go on a date with the pretty young mare, you win and you get to, how about that?" Before Big Mac could decline, knowing that there was no way he'd be willing to risk something like that, Rainbow stuffed her hoof in his mouth and agreed for him.

"Good, I also get to try something out for my company and Paint Stroke." He threw the wooden board with fourteen slots, seven on each row, to Big Mac. Who had caught it with his teeth. "That there's a duel plank. You play your cards on that and Paint Stroke says images of the monsters become real in front of your eyes."

"Cool!" Applebloom cheered, not very aware of the situation at hand.

"Fine, le's git this over wit'..." Big Mac replied, unhooking one of his saddle bags and setting it on the ground, fetching his deck out, placing a few on the opposite zone of his deck.

"I'll start off then!" Just as the Pegasus said this, Applejack had galloped over with her mane still a little damp with her trusty hat on, confused by all the commotion.

"Wha' did Ah miss?"

**(Big Macintosh lp.8000 hand:5 deck:35)**

**(Flappy Zoom lp.8000 hand:6 deck:34)**

"I summon my Marauding Captain!" Just as the guy had put the card on the board, a soft glow was cast out of the card and, in a glow of light, a beaten warrior stood, drawing a sword. **(Marauding Captain lv.3 atk:1200 def:400)**

"How in tarnation did tha' happen?!" Applejack exclaimed, having seen a card image appear in front of her.

"Just a little Unicorn magic, my boss assures. His own magic in each of these planks. But, back to the duel, thanks to my Captain I can summon another monster like Command Knight!" Then, in another glow, appeared a female warrior in red armour drew her sword. **(Command Knight lv.4 atk:1200-1600 def:1900) (Marauding Captain lv.3 atk:1200-1600 def:400)**

"An' while she's in play, all Warrior-type monsters gain four hundred attack points. Ah've seen Warrior cards before, they ain't tha' impressive." He glared at the red pony and put another card down.

"You'll soon see how dangerous your situation really is. I place a card face-down and end my turn." Wordlessly, Big Mac drew a card.

**(Big Macintosh lp.8000 hand:6 deck:34)**

**(Flappy Zoom lp.8000 hand:3 deck:34)**

"Ah summon ma Gem-Armadillo!" Then, as soon as the soft glow around the card stopped, and an orange, legless armadillo like monster burst out of the ground and bared it's claws, ready. **(Gem-Armadillo lv.4 atk:1700 def:500) **"An' his ability let's me add a Gem-Knight monster ta ma hand, an' Ah choose Gem-Knigh' Garnet."

"Now Ah activate Double Summon so Ah can summon Gem-Knigh' Garnet!" Then a red, crystalline warrior with fire protruding on his fist burst out of the ground. **(Gem-Knight Garnet lv.4 atk:1900 def:0) **

"Wow...His monsters are pretty..." Fluttershy mumbled out, unaware that Rainbow Dash had heard her and had nudged Applebloom.

"Maybe I stand corrected." The little filly grinned ear to ear and giggled with her friends.

"Now Ah can take ou' both y'all monsters, bu' firs' Ah'll use Night Beam. This destroys ya face-down an' doesn't allow ya ta make any response ta it." Zoom cursed under his breath as Rising Energy was shown before a stream of yellow energy shattered it. "Now Garnet, attack his Captain! Blazin' Knuckle!"

The Gem-Knight nodded and charged forward, swinging his fist back, igniting it in even more flames, before socking the beaten captain in the mouth, him shattering into dust.

**(Big Macintosh lp.8000 hand:2 deck:34)**

**(Flappy Zoom lp.7700 hand:3 deck:34)**

"Now Gem-Armadillo will take ou' ya Command Knigh'!" The armadillo dove and burrowed into the ground, disappearing for a brief moment, before it burst out and uppercutted the red armoured warrior, destroying her in the process.

**(Big Macintosh lp.8000 hand:2 deck:34)**

**(Flappy Zoom lp.7600 hand:3 deck:34)**

"Ah'll end wit' one card face-down an' tha continuous spell Mirage O' Nightmare!" Just as the card appeared, several mummies and ghosts surrounded Big Mac, causing Fluttershy to yelp and hide behind her two friends.

"Any reason for that card?" Zoom asked. Big Mac tutted.

"Well now, durin' y'all standby phase, Ah git ta draw four cards, bu' then durin' ma standby phase Ah hafta ditch four. Ah end ma turn."

"Finally! My draw!" Big Mac grinned.

"An' mine too, thanks ta Mirage O' Nightmare!" He replied, drawing four card. Zoom smirked at him, seeing the mummies and ghosts stroking the cards he drew.

"Whatever, just don't forget to discard four during your turn!" Big Mac pretended to ponder that idea.

"Actually Ah was kinda thinkin' tha' Ah wouldn'." Just as he said this, his face-down popped up. "Go Emergency Provisions, now Ah can ditch Mirage an' gain one thousand life points!" The mummies and ghost groaned in pain as they were dissipated and a glow around Big Mac was seen.

**(Big Macintosh lp.9000 hand:4 deck:30)**

**(Flappy Zoom lp.7600 hand:4 deck:33)**

"Your brother's good, AJ. Now he doesn't have to pay the after effects of Mirage Of Nightmare since it's no longer on the field and got some more points and cards to boot." Applejack nodded at Rainbow Dash, a bit shell shocked.

"Tell me abou' it. Ah didn' even know he played, much less had a deck o' his own."

"I play The Warrior Returning Alive! And, as the name suggests, I can take back my Marauding Captain and add him to my hand, but he isn't staying there long cause I can now summon him!" Once again, the battered warrior took to the field, along with a fully black armoured warrior with two long swords. "And with him, I summon Dark Blade!" **(Marauding Captain lv.3 atk:1200 def:400) (Dark Blade lv.4 atk:1800 def:1500)**

"Now I activate The A. Forces! This spell gives my Warriors two hundred points for every Warrior I've got on the field, which is two." **(Marauding Captain lv.3 atk:1200-1600 def:400) (Dark Blade lv.4 atk:1800-2200 def:1500)**

"Now I equip Marauding Captain with Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade, giving him three-hundred more points!" Just as this was said, the captain grabbed a new sword that appeared in front of him, grinning menacingly. **(Marauding Captain lv.3 atk:1600-1900 def:400) **"Now he'll take out your Armadillo!"

Gem Armadillo didn't have the chance to counter as he was chopped in half by the Warrior.

**(Big Macintosh lp.8800 hand:4 deck:30)**

**(Flappy Zoom lp.7600 hand:0 deck:33)**

"Now Dark Blade will slice and dice your Gem-Knight!" The dark warrior charged forward, towards the red armoured monster.

"Not so fast there, cowboy! Ah active tha ability of ma Gem-Merchan'!" Big Mac countered, sending said card to the grave. "Now ma Garnet will gain one thousand points ta both scores!" A silhouette of the small oval monster with a hat and arms appeared, causing a glow to surround Gem-Knight Garnet, causing his fist to erupt more flames. **(Gem-Knight Garnet lv.4 atk:1900-2900 def:0-1000) **

Once Dark Blade swung his sword, the Pyro type monster limboed under it, before kicking Dark Blade in the knee, causing said Warrior to stumble back before the Gem-Knight punched him in the stomach, destroying him. **(Marauding Captain lv.3 atk:1900-1700 def:400) **

**(Big Macintosh lp.8800 hand:3 deck:30)**

**(Flappy Zoom lp.6900 hand:0 deck:33)**

"Fine! I end my turn!" Big Mac grinned, seeing the cards in his hand.

"Ma turn then!" After seeing his next card, he knew he'd win.**(Gem-Knight Garnet lv.4 atk:2900-1900 def:1000-0) **

**(Big Macintosh lp.8800 hand:4 deck:29)**

**(Flappy Zoom lp.6900 hand:0 deck:33)**

"Ah activate tha spell card, Gem-Knigh' Fusion! This lets me fuse ma weaker Gem-Knigh's together ta create stronger ones! So Ah fuse, from ma hand, Gem-Knigh' Sapphire an' Gem-Knigh' Tourmaline ta create Gem-Knigh' Topaz!"

As he said this, a spiralling vortex appeared behind him and an ice blue crystalline warrior with a big watery crystalline shield and an electric yellow crystalline warrior with electrical surges running through his arms appeared, before being warped by the vortex.

Then, out of the vortex, appeared another yellow, crystalline warrior with two, yellow blades jutting from each of his arms and a black cape descending from his back appeared. **(Gem-Knight Topaz lv.6 atk:1800 def:1800)**

"Cool..." Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said, awestruck by the new monster and it's glistening, topaz coat of armour that shone in the sunlight, refracting the rays around him.

"Now Ah'll equip him wit' Fusion Weapon!" As Big Mac said this, one of Topaz's blades morphed into a red, laser like weapon. "Now a fusion monster level six or below gains one thousand, five hundred attack an' defence points!"

"What?!" As Zoom said this, Gem-Knight Topaz cried out in pride. **(Gem-Knight Topaz lv.6 ****atk:1800-3300 def:1800-3300)**

"Now he's gonna destroy y'all Captain! Go Topaz Slash!" Topaz nodded and rushed right into the Captain. The warrior tried to raise his sword in defence, but the Gem-Knight just moved his arms under the Captains and sliced the unfortunate warrior in half.

**(Big Macintosh lp.8800 hand:0 deck:29)**

**(Flappy Zoom lp.5300 hand:0 deck:33)**

"Also, since he jus' beat a monster in battle, y'all take damage equal ta y'all monster's points!" Topaz turned enough for one of the refracted rays of light to shine into Flappy's eyes, causing him to flinch away.

**(Big Macintosh lp.8800 hand:0 deck:29)**

**(Flappy Zoom lp.3600 hand:0 deck:33)**

"Also, Gem-Knigh' Topaz is allowed ta attack twice per round! Topaz Slash!" Flappy inched back as Topaz rushed forward and slashed his side.

**(Big Macintosh lp.8800 hand:0 deck:29)**

**(Flappy Zoom lp.300 hand:0 deck:33)**

"Now Garnet will finish this up! Blazin' Knuckle!" Garnet nodded and threw a punch right into the Pegasus's jaw, dropping his points to zero.

**(Big Macintosh lp.8800 hand:0 deck:29)WIN**

**(Flappy Zoom lp.0 hand:0 deck:33)LOSE**

As soon as the game finished, both of Big Mac's monsters faded from the field as said colt walked towards the defeated stallion. "Alright, y'all lost. Now, if'n ya know what's good for ya, y'all leave Sweet Apple Acres. An' if Ah see ya harassin' ma little sister's friend again, y'all better run."

Zoom, realising just who he's dealing with, just sucked it up and left. "Fine!" He rushed off as fast as he could, which was pretty fast considering what his name was and what his cutie mark represented.

"Tha' was so cool!" Applebloom cheered, diffusing any tension that was starting to form. She jumped up and hugged her brother. "An' y'all cards are pretty!"

"Awe shucks, it weren' tha' impressive." Big Mac replied, modestly.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo grinned at each other, though and started to hop around him. "Big Mac's got a marefriend! Big Mac's got a marefriend!" They chanted, remembering the stakes of the duel. Fluttershy blushed and hid behind Rainbow, glaring at her since she was the one who made the bet. Rainbow grinned sheepishly. Big Mac was also trying to hide a blush and Applejack just looked confused.

"When did y'all get a marefriend, big bro? Is it anyone Ah know?" Big Mac shook his head at her.

"Ah don' have a marefriend. Rainbow was tha one who made tha' stupid bet, Ah was just tryin' ta git him off our land an' ta stop harassin' y'all friend." He turned to Fluttershy, who was trying to avoid looking at him. "Don' feel inclined ta do anythin' about this if y'all don' wan' to."

"R-r-r-r-r-r-...right...Th-thank you..." She replied, slowly walking next to Applejack. "Well...le-let's ch-check those chickens."

"Alrigh'. But y'all explainin' wha' happened while we're walkin'."

* * *

ML54: Please review, but don't flame me...

Rainbow: Wus.


	2. Chapter 2

ML54: I know I churned out chapter 2 quickly, but this is where the plot starts!

Applejack: Hopefully he won' lose track o' it, like in tha other fics he did.

Mac: Eeyup.

ML54: I don't own My Little Pony or Yugioh.

**Pinkie Spy**

Applejack trudged on with a basket of apples on her back, on her way to Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie said that she needed them since she was planning on doing some apple bobbing for her latest party.

She thought back to the events that happened the day before. When her brother had protected her friend from a, too put it lightly, pushy jerk. She was still wondering when her brother had learned to play and play so well.

She stepped into the store to hear her eccentric pink friend's excited voice. "Hiya AJ! Whatcha doing here?!" She saw the mare bounce right into her face and had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Ya asked me ta deliver these apples ta y'all." Pinkie tilted her head to the side. "...For ya party."

"Oh yeah! Thanks AJ!" Pinkie remembered, bouncing over to the counter. Applejack, this time, DID roll her eyes and set the basket of apples onto the counter in front of her.

"Tha'll be twen'y four bits, please..." Pinkie nodded, rummaging around for something. Probably her bag. Applejack took the time to think more about what Fluttershy had said about her brother. That he played almost flawlessly. Only losing two hundred life points. Though she saw that herself, she kinda just needed it confirmed.

It just didn't make any sense. Her brother had never set hoof into a card shop, so where could he have gotten those cards? She sighed. "This is so frustratin'!" Pinkie looked up, a sort of falter in her smile.

"Sorry AJ, I know I left my bag somewhere around here. Let's see...I woke up this morning, took a shower, fed Gummy his mushy apples, ate a couple of cupcakes..." She listed off, trying to retrace her steps.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah didn' mean y'all Pinkie." Applejack quickly explained before she had to listen to everything the pony had done today! Pinkie tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, then what's u...FOUND YOU!" Applejack jumped back and fell on her hind as Pinkie Pie held her bag high in the air. "Where were you?" She asked the bag, narrowing her eyes accusingly at the inanimate object. Applejack sighed again, smiling at her friends antics.

"Well, if'n ya interested..." The orange mare started, causing the pink one to lean in REALLY close. "...well, Big Mac duelled this guy yesterday an' kicked his hind...But none o' us knew he played...Ah'm jus' curious as ta where he learned..."

"OOH! SPY MISSION!" Applejack, able to keep herself from jumping again, rose an eyebrow at Pinkie Pie. "We can follow him and see who's been teaching him! Ooh! We can get really cool spy gadgets like lasers and night vision goggles and grappling hooks and..."

"Y'all would be following ma brother, no' a low-life scoundrel!"

* * *

"'Sup Apple?" Big Mac raised an eyebrow at Rainbow Dash, who was half way in the window of the barn. He was just putting the plough away.

"Um...No' much? Applejack's no' here." The Pegasus rolled her eyes and jumped into the barn.

"I know. She's at Sugarcube Corner with Pinkie Pie. I actually came to ask a favour." He rose his brow again. What could she need from him?

"Depends wha' tha favour is, Miss Rainbow." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Just Rainbow is fine. Or Dash. And it has to do with this." She said, handing over a poster of some kind. He looked at it and saw the Wonderbolts on the front. It's title was 'win a duel with the Wonderbolts!'. "It's a tournament for teams of three and the winner of the contest would win a chance to duel the Wonderbolts! And there's also a prize of five million bits, but I could care less about that."

"Ah'm no' so sure, Dash..." He replied, looking out to the field. "We got a lot o' trees ta buck before tha season ends...Ah don' know whether we'll git time..." He then gave out a confused face. "Wai' an apple bucking minute here, why do y'all want me in this team?"

"You did see yourself duel Flappy, right?" She asked, rhetorically. "You know that, if I enter this contest, I'll be aiming to win! And, believe it or not, your one of the best duellists I've seen. Have a think about it." She ended, glancing around the barn. "Just think about how much a million bits or so could help this place out."

With that, the mare flew off leaving a confused Big Mac behind. "Why didn' she ask her friends, Ah can' be better than them, righ'?" Unbeknownst to him, Pinkie Pie was watching from the ceiling, being held there by a suction cup on each hoof.

* * *

"Rainbow asked him to be on a duel team?" Twilight asked Pinkie. Right now her, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack were in Sugarcube Corner awaiting for Pinkie's response. The eccentric mare nodded.

"Yup! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie assured them, placing her hoof over her eye in her usual promise. Applejack looked thoughtful.

"Well, as much as those bits WOULD help Swee' Apple Acres, Ah doub' Big Mac will wanna en'er anyway. He don' like big crowds." Just as she said this, Rainbow Dash rushed in, looking all excited.

"Fluttershy! Can I talk to you real quick?!"

"Oh...U-um sure Rainbow..." Fluttershy responded, startled by her sudden question. She hadn't even said hello yet! Rainbow turned to lead her away from the others, grinning a bit.

"_This is perfect! I know Big Mac has a soft spot for Shy, so if I can convince her to join the team, he'll follow closely behind." _"I have a favour to ask."

"Ooh..." Pinkie mentioned, quietly to the other four. "This is how her conversation with Big Mac started..."

"You sure, dear?" Rarity asked. Pinkie nodded.

"Of course! Cross my heart anMRPH!" Applejack threw her hoof over Pinkie's mouth, shushing her to hear how Rainbow Dash was going to convince the nervous and easily startled Pegasus to enter a tournament!

"Well, how about it? You, me and Big Mac, kicking all our competition away!" Fluttershy visibly blushed at the mention of the big red stallion, but kept quiet about it.

"_W-well...I'm not that good...but Rainbow really wants me to join...I don't want to disappoint her..." _"Al-alright. I'm in...if that's okay?" Rainbow drew her fellow Pegasus in for a hug.

"Oh I knew I could count on you! We're going to win this!" She then let go and rushed off. "Now I'm going to the card shop, see ya later!"

Fluttershy stood there, dumbfounded while her friends behind her giggled a bit. She turned round. "What?"

"AWWW!" Pinkie cooed, hugging the yellow mare. "YOU GOT A CRUSH ON BIG MAC!"

"Wh-what?! No I don't!"

* * *

Applebloom groaned in pain, stumbling around the streets looking for her friends. Her vision was burring and she, oh so desperately, wanted to find Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. _"Where could they be...please! Le' them be close!" _

This had happened when she was late in meeting her friends in town and couldn't find Applejack or Big Macintosh to take her, so she ran down here on her own. She then decided to see if she could cut through an alleyway to get to the centre sooner.

_She ran down the alleyway, passing stray cats and dustbins as she did so. She was starting to regret trying to cut corners, but she was running hopelessly late and didn't want her friends to leave for their tree swinging cutie mark attempt without her._

_She turned a corner without looking where she was going and straight into another Pony. A very dark blue Unicorn with a sack as a cutie mark and a black mane and tail. He looked at Applebloom, who was scooting backwards. "Well, well. What do we have here?"_

"_Ah-Ah'm sorry...Ah jus' wanna ta find ma friends..." She got up to get away, but as she did, the stallion hit her with a spell of sorts from his horn. She felt pain ripple in her eyes and ran away, crying and colliding into some things like bins and cans._

She fell over, moaning and groaning in front of a pet store of sorts. Her vision was starting to go black, but she felt very much conscious. "Applebloom?"

She focused, with everything she could, to find the source of the sound. After a few minutes of trying, she finally managed to pick out a yellow unicorn with a blue mane and tail. One she recognised from school. "S-Snails?"

He stared at her for a little bit in confusion, before asking. "That's a silly place to take a nap, isn't it?" Applebloom almost felt like head butting the pavement. But he was the only one who might be able to do something right now.

"Ah-Ah'm no' sl-sleepin'...Ah hurt a lo'..."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked, nudging her a little in her side. "I could take you there...It's not too far..." She let out a few more tears as a sharp sting shot through her eye sockets. She clenched her eyes shut and nodded.

"Please..." He nodded and, after contemplating for a few seconds how he was going to do this, he lifted her up onto his back and, carefully, started to gallop towards the hospital.

* * *

Big Mac threw his hind hooves into the trunk of the tree. Just as he did this, red apples started to rain around him. Once that was done, he put all the ones that didn't land in the baskets laying on the ground into said baskets.

He shook his head to try and get the sweat out of his mane before he caught sight of something in the corner of his eye. In the tree, he saw a little speck of pink against the green of the trees.

He rolled his eyes when he spotted a pair of binoculars through the leaf canopy of the top of the tree. "Ah know y'all there, Miss Pinkie. Wha' are ya doin'?" She poked her head out of the tree.

"I'm not Pinkie Pie!" She yelled and dived back into the tree. He rolled his eyes again and walked up to the tree trunk, then bucked it. This caused the pink mare to fall out of the tree on her back. "OW!"

"...Wha' are ya doin'?" He repeated, more in surprise then anything else as she was wearing a black burglary costume with a pair of binoculars around her neck, her mane in a pony tail, mostly under a black cap.

"Um...I was hiding from...Fluttershy?" She knew it sounded unlikely, but she wanted to maintain her cover. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"Why? As far as Ah can tell, Fluttershy wouldn' hur' a fly." Pinkie rolled onto her front, pacing nervously for a bit.

"Um...She's a werewolf?"

"Ah'm sure she ain't a werewolf...Ya know wha', Ah don' wanna know." He sighed, knowing that Pinkie was just going to keep blurting out stupid things until he believes her.

"Yes she is...ow!" She interrupted herself as a loose apple landed on her head. Just as this happened, Applejack raced over to them, distress written all over her face.

"Big Mac! C'mon! Applebloom's in hospital!" The red horse's own eyes widened and, forgetting that Pinkie Pie was ever there in the first place, raced off next to his sister. Pinkie looked around a found no-one else with her.

"Hey! Wait! I don't want to be alone!" She yelled, bouncing over to join the other two.

* * *

Rainbow Dash screeched to a hault in the hospital waiting room, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle on her back. "Found them!"

"Where were you two?" Rarity asked her sister and the little Pegasus. The two looked crestfallen, having heard about what happened from Rainbow.

"We were waiting for Applebloom in the town centre..." Sweetie Belle started before Scootaloo interrupted.

"Where is she? Is she okay?! Why is Snails here?" She finished, curiously looking at the lanky colt.

"He's tha one who foun' her an' brought her here." Applejack answered, not turning away from the doors that Applebloom was taken through. "Ah don' know wha' happened, bu' she kep' sayin' tha' she couldn' see."

"...She said she was attacked..." Snails mentioned, remembering her mumbling stuff along those lines while he carried her. The group looked at him, shocked.

"Why didn' ya mention tha' before?!" Applejack yelled, angrily before Big Mac got between her and the scared colt.

"Calm down, AJ. He brough' her here, it musta slipped his min'..." He then turned to Snails, who peeked at him through his hooves. "Did ya git anythin' else abou' this attacker?"

"Yeah...She said he was a...a...a Unicorn...dark blue coloured. A black mane and tail. A sack cutie mar..." Applejack shot out of the waiting room as soon as the description was made. "...k."

The others turned to where she left before Pinkie Pie rushed after her. "I'll get the silly filly!"

Unbeknownst to them, Applejack already knew where she was going. _"Ah knew Ah shoulda called tha cops on him! He was suspicious right from tha start!" _She gritted her, not really noticing Pinkie Pie following her closely behind. _"Y'all gonna wish y'all never been born Silent Clop!"_

* * *

Silent Clop grinned as he trotted in the alleys with a sack filled with many old plates and silver cutlery. "Oh stealing is fun." He said to himself, grinning. Not noticing an orange and a pink couple of mares approaching.

Just as he took one more step forward, Applejack turned and bucked the Unicorn against the side of a building. "Take that you filly attacking doody head!" Pinkie Pie cheered, to the confusion of the other two, before Applejack shook her head and glared at the thief in rage she only let out on extreme circumstances.

"WHA' DID YA DO TA MA SISTER?!" She shouted right into his face. He pushed the orange mare off of him with a quick spell, causing her to roll off of him.

"Depends, who's your sister?" She gritted her teeth up to the point that Pinkie was afraid that AJ's teeth would ground themselves to dust.

"YA KNOW EXAC'LY WHO AH'M TALKIN' ABOU'!" The Unicorn was puzzled until a duel plank was thrown in front of him. Startled, the two looked over to Pinkie Pie who grinned setting her own one down.

"Perhaps this'll jog your memory. We'll duel, I win your going to go to the cops with us to get you arrested. You win, I'll give you this and you can go." She said, showing the thief a card. It was a white card, indicating it was a synchro monster.

"That's a rare looking card, you've got a deal!" He got out his deck and placed it on the plank, initiating the duel.

"Pinkie! This is ma fight! Ah should be duellin'!" Pinkie winked at her friend.

"You'll be too angry and make stupid mistakes! It happens to everypony! Now let Pinkie Spy take him down!"

**(Pinkie Pie lp.8000 hand:6 deck:34)**

**(Silent Clop lp.8000 hand:5 deck:35)**

"And I'll start with this, The Fabled Rubyruda!" In a soft glow, a monster with two eagle like wings, a mask like face and a small, red bulbous demon with bat like wings appeared. **(The Fabled Rubyruda lv.4 atk:1100 def:800) **

"I'll end my turn with one card face-down!" She ended as a brown backed card appeared behind the monster.

"My move, draw!" The thief responded, picking up his card.

**(Pinkie Pie lp.8000 hand:4 deck:34)**

**(Silent Clop lp.8000 hand:6 deck:34)**

"And I'll start with my X-Head Cannon!" In a burst of light, appeared a blue and yellow robot with a bulb instead of legs and two lasers pointed out of his chest. **(X-Head Cannon lv.4 atk:1800 def:1500) **"Now he'll attack your monster!"

The machine powered up it's lasers and fired them towards the bird like monster. Pinkie just smiled and put a card in her hand into the graveyard.

"Sorry but by discarding a Fabled monster, I can negate your attack against The Fabled Rubyruda, thanks to his special ability!" A silhouette of a small fiend with a pair of bat like wings appeared and threw itself in front of the blast.

As soon as the smoke cleared from the blast, that same demon then crouched next to Rubyruda and grinned. "Also, since he was discarded, I can special summon Fabled Lurrie!" **(Fabled Lurrie lv.1 atk:200 def:400) **

"Well, that was annoying. Guess I'll end my turn." Silent Clop cursed, seeing nothing but other monsters in his hand. Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank, V-Tiger Jet, W-Wing Catapult and Heavy Mech Support Platform. "What a terrible hand I have here."

"Too bad for you, then. Guess I'll finish this now!"

"Big talk...Who are you anyway?" Pinkie grinned and threw her front hooves into the air in a whoop of joy.

"I'M PINKIE PIE! And I was born to kick hind and party! And I'm all out of parties right now!" She drew her card and smiled broadly, giggling a bit.

**(Pinkie Pie lp.8000 hand:4 deck:33)**

**(Silent Clop lp.8000 hand:5 deck:34)**

"I summon Fabled Raven!" Suddenly, a white skinned demon with two huge red blades protruding from his arms. **(Fabled Raven lv.2 atk:1300 def:1000)**

"Now I can use the effect of my Fabled Grimro, so now I can discard her and add The Fabled Catsith to my hand! Then I'll use Raven's effect, so I can discard as many cards from my hand as I want to boost my monster's level by one for each and attack points by four-hundred for each! So I discard The Fabled Catsith, Fabled Krus and The Fabled Cerrubel!" Once the three cards were placed in the grave, Raven grew bigger in size. **(Fabled Raven lv.2-5 atk:1300-2500 def:1000)**

"Then all their abilities activate! So, since I discarded Catsith, I can destroy your X-Head Cannon!" As she said this, a dark blue cat with a scaled tail playing with a bulbous green demon appeared, before hissing and scratching and destroying the machine.

"Next Cerrubel is special summoned!" A three headed, red, cat like monster appeared chained to a dark blue, bulbous demon. **(The Fabled Cerrubel lv.2 atk:1000 def:400)**

"Lastly Krus special summons another Fabled monster from my graveyard! So welcome back Grimro!" A silhouette of a of a small, demon girl. But strangely enough, she was giggling rather than crying. Applejack rose a brow at that, before shaking her head.

"Guess Pinkie can make her cards laugh too." Then a female demon wearing a dress made of feathers spread her bat like wings, grinning menacingly at Pinkie's opponent. **(Fabled Grimro lv.4 atk:1700 def:1000) **

"Sweet Celestia!" Silent Clop cried out, seeing this mare pull five monsters out of two.

"Yeah I know. But, believe it or not, I'm not done yet! Now I tune my level four The Fabled Rubyruda and my level one Fabled Lurrie!" The Fabled Rubyruda spread his wings wide and took to the sky before the red demon cried and the monster disappeared and became four green rings that surrounded Fabled Lurrie, who then became one star amongst the four others that had appeared.

**4+1= Level 5 Synchro!**

"So now I can synchro summon my Fabled Ragin!" Then a stream of light shot through the green rings and, from the light, appeared a golden armoured demon with two bulbous demons surrounding him. **(Fabled Ragin lv.5 atk:2300 def:1800) **

"And, since I have one or less cards in my hand, he let's me draw until I hold two!" She smiled, oblivious to astonished looks on both Applejack's and the thief's faces.

"Is this mare's turn going to end sometime this century?!" The Unicorn seethed, quietly as Pinkie drew her cards.

"I activate Foolish Burial! Now I can send a monster in my deck to the graveyard! So I'll send Fabled Kushano to the grave!" As she did, she then put her other card down there and took it back.

"Now by discarding a Fabled monster to the graveyard, I can add him back to my hand, and unluckily for you when The Fabled Ganashia is discarded to the graveyard, I can special summon him too!" Then a bipedal elephant like monster with a bulbous, purple demon floating with him. "And he comes with an extra two hundred attack points!" **(The Fabled Ganashia lv.3 atk:1600-1800 def:1000) **

Silent Clop stepped back as The Fabled Ganashia, Fabled Ragin, Fabled Grimro, Fabled Raven and The Fabled Cerrubel all smiled, eerily towards him. "Ganashia! Heard stomp!" The elephant nodded and stamped his foot onto Clop's hoof, causing the dark blue unicorn to jump back.

**(Pinkie Pie lp.8000 hand:0 deck:31)**

**(Silent Clop lp.6200 hand:5 deck:34)**

"Cerrubel! Tiny Tussle!" Cerrubel giggled and shot forwards, snapping their jaws around his other hoof. He flailed and kicked the monster back.

**(Pinkie Pie lp.8000 hand:0 deck:31)**

**(Silent Clop lp.5200 hand:5 deck:34)**

"Ragin! Fabled Flames!" Ragin cackled and shot forward a barrage of purple flames which caused the burglar to flinch back further.

**(Pinkie Pie lp.8000 hand:0 deck:31)**

**(Silent Clop lp.2900 hand:5 deck:34)**

"Grimro! Uh..." She pondered for a little bit before shrugging. "Just slap him." Grimro shrugged and threw her flattened palm into the stallion's cheek, causing him to flinch that way.

**(Pinkie Pie lp.8000 hand:0 deck:31)**

**(Silent Clop lp.1200 hand:5 deck:34)**

"Finish him Fabled Raven! Claws of...uh...Clawing!" Raven shrugged and started to throw his outstretched claws all across the burglar's body, throwing him back.

**(Pinkie Pie lp.8000 hand:0 deck:31)WIN**

**(Silent Clop lp.0 hand:5 deck:34)LOSE**

"WOOHOOO!" Pinkie cheered, jumping up and down on the spot happily while the thief got back to his hooves.

"You're not going to get me!" He exclaimed, turning to run before he felt a rope tie around his legs and trip him up. In confusion, he looked behind him and found that Applejack had lassoed his legs together, grinning menacingly at him.

"Y'all are lucky we're givin' ya ta tha cops, or Ah woulda had a lot a fun wit' y'all..." She growled at him, before starting to drag him over to the Ponyville Police Department, Pinkie bouncing along side her.

"Did you see me, AJ?! Huh?! Did ya?! Did ya?!" Applejack nodded and gave her friend a half hug of appreciation.

"Ah sure did, Sugarcube. Thanks for beatin' tha stuffin' outta this guy." She replied, knowing full well that Pinkie would have been right in saying that Applejack would have been blinded by her anger if she duelled this guy. Pinkie grinned, jumping on Applejack's back excitedly.

"What are friends for?"

* * *

After three hours everypony was allowed to see Applebloom on the hospital bed...

...but they didn't see her in high spirits like they hoped they would.

She had bandages wrapped around her head, covering her eyes to prevent light getting in them, but they could see the tears that had soaked through the linen wrappings.

Applejack was the first to snap out of it, and ran to her little sisters side, Macintosh following after. Applejack nuzzled her little sister a bit, startling the little filly slightly before Applejack spoke.

"It's alrigh' Applebloom, me an' Pinkie pu' tha bad guy in jail, he can' hurt ya no more..."

"It's no' tha', big sis..." The yellow pony sniffled a little, before resuming. "Tha' doctor told me Ah'm...Ah'm...Ah'm goin' blin'!" She cried out at the end, hugging what she thought was her sister, but was actually a pillow. "Y'all are a-alo' fl-fluffier than u-usual AJ..."

Just as Applejack hugged her sister properly, Nurse Redheart, a white Earth pony with a red cross cutie mark and a pink tail and mane walked into the room with a clipboard and her nurses hat.

"I see Applebloom already told you..." She said, sympathetically, to the three Apple family members. "...yes she was attacked by a spell that detaches the nerve's synapses from the eyes, thus making it impossible for one to be able to recognise pictures in you head, thus the brain shuts down your eyes."

She glanced round and sighed at all of the confused faces, except Twilight and Spike's, the little purple and green dragon who happened to be Twilight's assistant. Those two were the only ones who had understood what she had said.

"Luckily the spell was working slowly so we were able to slow it's process further, however it is almost impossible to stop this spell and, even if we do, we'd need to re-attach the nerves anyway...and the costs of something like that are quite high."

"I'm sure we could pull some bits together between us, dear." Rarity answered for the group, who all nodded ready to chip in as much as possible to help the Apple sibling. "How much?"

The nurse contemplated her answer, tapping the ground in front of her with her front hoof. "I'd say, with the difficulty of the spell and the surgery, somewhere between one and two million bits..."

"How much?!" Rainbow yelped, working out how much the weather team job paid...then woefully realised that all the money she had, after buying food and other necessities, of her pay had been spent on Wonderbolts memorabilia. And even if she DID sell that, it'd only come to about ten thousand bits. Not even nearly enough.

Much the same thoughts were going through everypony else's mind. Twilight was a student of Princess Celestia, so had no real income. Just some loans and money she got for selling books. She had managed to save a few bits, but only about five-hundred.

Most of Pinkie Pie's money went on her parties, wanting to make everypony as happy as possible, but that also meant she had next to no bits for herself.

Rarity had spent most of the income her shop makes on more materials to keep her business running and feeding herself and Sweetie Belle. So, like Pinkie, she had next to nothing.

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Snails were only foals and Spike and Twilight shared their money, so he had nothing to add to Twilight's contribution. Thus, they didn't have any money.

Applejack and Big Macintosh thought of the finances of Sweet Apple Acres and quickly came to the conclusion that they wouldn't be able to make enough bits, at least, for another eighteen years. They were a farm, not a bank. Saved up, they only had forty thousand bits. And a lot of that had to be spent on Granny Smith's medication and was being saved for her hip replacement.

They all looked to each other, desperately trying to find a solution but soon came to a realisation. They didn't have enough. There was nothing they could do.

Applebloom sensed the sadness and sighed, sadly. "How lon' will Ah be able ta see for?" Nurse Redheart flipped her chart open, looking at the progress of the blindness.

"Well, I'd say you have two months before your nerves are detached. Which is pretty lucky. If your friend hadn't brought you in when he did, your seeing would've probably been gone by tomorrow." Applebloom nodded, reaching up to take the bandages off. If she only had two months of sight left, she was determined to make every second count. Nurse Redheart nodded and left, depressed that she had to be the bearer of bad news.

When Applebloom removed the bandage, she felt the pain from before diminish significantly and smiled when she saw most of the ponies she knew around. The only others she knew, apart from these ones, were Miss Cheerilie, her classmates and Derpy to an extent.

"Thank ya for bringin' me here, Snails." Snails blushed a bit, but nodded. Not use to praise from anypony really.

"Well...I wasn't going to you leave in the road."

"Applebloom..." She turned to her sister. Applejack and Big Mac and, well, everypony there already thanked the colt for his good deed. "...Is there anywhere inparticular y'all wan' ta go before y'all..." She stopped herself before she teared up, not quite believing what was happening to her sister. _"He got off easy. If Pinkie hadn' bin there, Clop's head woulda bin mounted on ma wall by now!" _

"Ah...Ah kinda wan'ed ta see Canterlot..." She said, timidly. "Ah heard tha Wonderbolts would be there an' Ah wanted ta see them since Rainbow likes them so much..." A lightbulb suddenly went off in the big red pony's head when the Wonderbolts were mentioned.

"_It's a tournament for teams of three and the winner of the contest would win a chance to duel the Wonderbolts! And there's also a prize of five million bits, but I could care less about that." _"Tha's it!" He exclaimed in joy, causing everypony else to jump in surprise.

"Wha's it?" Applejack asked, curious about how her brother could possibly be smiling at a time like this. He quickly approached Rainbow Dash and smiled brightly.

"Tha' tournament. You said there's a prize of five million bits!" Rainbow was about to voice her confusion, before she shut up and saw what he was getting at. "Y'all got yourself a duellist."

"WOO!" Pinkie exclaimed, happily as everypony began to see some hope. All they had to do was win the competition and they could afford the operation for Applebloom and then some. But there was still the problem of winning the competition _and _beating the Wonderbolts as well!

"This tournament's hosted in Canterlot as well, so we can take Applebloom too." Rainbow continued, taking the poster out of her bag, then flipped it around to show an entry form. It had three slots for the main three team member's names and their home town. But there was also three extra slots below that. "Huh? What's a reserve?"

"...that means back-up..." Fluttershy, timidly, explained hating being the centre of attention. "...you know, just in case one of us g-g-gets sick or something..."

"WOO! I'LL BE A RESERVE!" Pinkie yelled, holding her hoof up. "PLEASE!"

"Sign me up!" Applejack agreed, winking at her brother. "Ah can' le' ma brother have all tha fun."

"I suppose I'll take the last spot, if Twilight doesn't mind." Rarity finished glancing at the purple Unicorn. She nodded her consent.

"It's fine...My deck isn't finished yet anyway." She shrugged. "But I'll still come and support you."

"One more problem ponies." Rainbow announced, causing the others to look at her. "We need a team name...What about Rainbow's Rangers?"

"Ah don' think tha team name should have any o' our names in tha title." Applejack replied, not wanting to be known as what ever synonyms of that title Rainbow came up with. "Wha' abou' tha Elemen's of Harmony?"

"Um...Twilight's not duelling with us, Macintosh is." Fluttershy reminded Applejack. "But...if you want to that's fine..."

"No, your right Fluttershy, it would be improper to call ourselves that if we are to duel with Applejack's brother." Rarity agreed. "But, whatever name we pick, someone's going to have a problem with it, so we'll just have to throw suggestions out until most of us agree, dearies."

"Wha' abou' Hidden Arsenal?" Macintosh suggested, shrugging. The others contemplated the idea of that name.

"I...I-I like it..." Fluttershy piped up, nervously.

"Me too!" Rainbow exclaimed loudly. "It suits us too! We may look cute, but we sure know how to pack-a-punch, after all."

"I have no objections, dears." Rarity agreed. Applejack nodded as well, after finding nothing better to call themselves.

"YAY! WE ARE THE HIDDEN ARSENAL!" Pinkie exclaimed. Rainbow was about to pick up a pen to fill out the form, before Twilight snatched it and put it in Spike's hands.

"Let the one with good hoofwriting fill it out."

"Hey! My hoofwriting is just as good as the Squirt's!" Twilight rolled her eyes when she turned and saw Spike struggling.

"What's wrong Spike?" He glanced up, a little embarressed. Especially since Rarity was right there.

"Um...How do you spell Arsenal?" Pinkie giggled.

"Like how it's spelt in the line above, silly!" Everyone looked at Pinkie as she tried breaking the fourth wall again, then sighed in relief since nothing happen.

"A. R. S. E. N. A. L." He nodded and wrote everything else down, the main team being Big Macintosh, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. The reserves were Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. He then took note of where the form needed to go and blew a magical flame over it to send it straight there.

Big Mac was a little startled and thought, for a minute, that the dragon had just destroyed the form, but they assured him that that wasn't the case.

After about ten minutes, Spike coughed a couple of times, before burping out a response letter for the form. Twilight used her magic to take and opened the letter.

"Congratulations Team Hidden Arsenal, you are now part of the tournament of the Wonderbolts. We wish you the best of luck and hope you win." Twilight read out. Pinkie giggled.

"Aww. That was nice of them to say." She then jumped out of the room. "Now I got a good bye and good luck party to organise!" There was a brief period of silence before Big Macintosh broke it with a question.

"Does she usually organise parties for herself?"

* * *

ML54: Pinkie Pie to the MAX!

Pinkie: YAY! Review! Review! You want to review, right? But don't flame! Don't flame! No no no! Flaming's mean and you don't want to be mean do you? No, didn't think so!


	3. Chapter 3

ML54: Heya guys, hope you're ready for another chapter.

Twilight: Yeah. It's been a while hasn't it?

ML54: Sorry I've been swamped with school work, but summer is on it's way!

Mac: Eeyup.

ML54: I don't own My Little Pony or Yugioh and the OC was provided by Volcano396.

**Party Prep**

Big Macintosh grunted as he bucked the tree behind him, the tree rattling slightly as the apples fell from it. He was trying to get as many of the apples as he possibly could so they could take them to Canterlot.

See, with him, Applejack and Applebloom going to said city, Granny Smith would be the only one around. So, to make up for the time they were going to lose at the farm, he and Applejack decided to take some apples to sell at the stadium that was sure to be packed with spectators for the competition.

They knew that they weren't going to be able to sell them though, as the reserves need to be down in the arena with the main team in case something happens, so Twilight and Spike had offered to sell them for the Apple's.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders would be pitching in as well, so as a result Applebloom would be the only family member at the stall. So she'd be acting face of Sweet Apple Acres.

He hooked on the cart and started the trek back to the barn, thinking that once Applejack came back with her's they'd have plenty to sell. "Ah reckon abou' one ta two thousand apple's shoul' be more than enough..."

"You shouldn't talk to yourself!" He nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud voice and the sudden weight on his back, before he recognised the voice. He sighed.

"Ah wasn' talkin' ta maself, Miss Pinkie, jus' thinkin' ou' loud." He responded, earning a giggle as the pink Earth pony hopped off his back, with a basket on her back.

"They always seemed like the same thing to me, like cakes and cupcakes! They taste the same, but one's smaller than the other! But then why would they call it a cupcake? Why not a small cake? That'd make more sense, don't you think, Mackie?" She asked in her, high on sugar like behaviour.

"...Mackie?" Pinkie laughed and hopped around him.

"Yup! I give all my friends nicknames! Like AJ, Dashie, Shy, Twi, Rares, Bloom, Scoots, Sweetie, Nurse, Flower, Buttercup, Cookie..."

"Ah reckon Ah git tha picture, Miss Pinkie..." The red stallion sighed, not really used to her antics. Sure, she's always been like this, but he's never really had to endure it for more then a few seconds when she was getting Applejack or Applebloom for a party or an errand of some sort. "...Bu' why are ya here, anyhow?"

She grinned and buried her head into the basket, giggling when Gummy bit into her mane with his teeth-less gums, before withdrawing an envelope in one hoof and a trumpet in the other.

He was about to put both of her items into questioning, before he was interupted when she suddenly blew on the brass instrument...right into his ear! "AHH!"

"Congratulations! You've been invited to Pinkie's good-bye and good-luck, going away party!" Big Mac rubbed the side of his head as a dull throb raced through his skull. But as soon as he processed the words that she had said, he turned in surprise.

"Wha'?...Why would y'all wan' me there?" Pinkie rolled her eyes.

"Because your one of the ponies leaving, remember silly!" He sighed, and ran a hoof over his face as they finally reached the barn, where Applejack sat waiting for him.

"Ah know Ah'm leavin' wit' y'all, bu' Ah ain' exac'ly a party pony." He responded within earshot of Applejack, who rolled her eyes at her brother before prodding him in his side.

"Aw, c'mon big brother. Wha's tha harm in goin' ta a party an' havin' fun? Ain' like we gotta wake up early tomorrow or anythin' o' tha sor'."

"Tha' ain' tha poin', AJ." He replied, rolling his eyes again. "Ah've never bin to a party an'..." The Apple sibling's heard a soft 'thud' and turn to see Pinkie Pie on the ground, her eyes wide open and gasping dramatically.

"You've NEVER EVER been to a PARTY?!" She exclaimed as if some horrendous crime had been committed. He nodded.

"Eeyup. Never." Pinkie blinked, as if trying to figure out if he was joking or not. It sure didn't look like he was.

"But...b-b-but...How?! I'm sure I invited you to one before!" She exclaimed, searching through her mind, through her many data banks of party invites. She then finally came to the realisation that she had actually, never invited him to any of her parties until now.

"Nnope. No' ta ma knowladge anyway." Suddenly, his hoof was grabbed by the pink mare and she dashed out of the barn with him in tow, showing an incredible feet of strength. Applejack gawked where her friend and brother WERE, before shaking it off and rushing after them.

"Where are ya takin' ma brother, Sugarcube?!" Pinkie shouted, 'Rarity's', before she and her brother were out of ear shot. The orange mare tripped over and landed on her face.

She got up and spat the stay bits of dirt and grass from out of her mouth, before looking annoyed yet somehow impressed. "An' once again, Pinkie defies tha laws o' physics..."

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Big Mac asked, looking at the Carousel Boutique nervously. This would be another first for him, since he's never really had the need to go to a clothing store before. He usually just wears his yoke and that was that.

"BECAUSE we'll be in the pony capital in all of Equestria! There are lots of fancy pants ponies there and YOU'LL need something a little more formal!" Pinkie Pie replied, pushing him towards the door. "Now c'mon! I also need to get my dress fixed since Gummy started chewing it."

Said alligator popped out of the basket and glared a little at Pinkie. She glanced at him and looked apologetic. "Okay, I chewed it thinking it was a big puffy cake! I was sleep eating!" Satisfied, Gummy lowered back into the basket.

Just as they got to the door, they heard some muffled cries then a voice crying out. "RARITY! I DON'T WANT TO BE MEASURED AGAIN! YOU CHOKED ME LAST TIME!" They recognised that voice as Sweetie Belle's.

"Sweetie, don't be such a fuss! Maybe if you held still, the tape measure wouldn't tighten. Now you need this dress if you are to come with us..." Pinkie knocked, rather loudly, on the door.

"Be rude to listen."

"Eeyup." Just as Big Macintosh had said this, the door opened and to reveal an incredibly relieved looking Sweetie Belle.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated, allowing them in as she rushed off down the road.

"SWEETIE!" Rarity cried out, but she left. The white Unicorn huffed and greeted Pinkie Pie. "What's so important about school, anyway?"

"I don't know, it was BORING!" Pinkie agreed, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "They wouldn't let me make much noise or anything! It was always, 'Pinkie! Don't do that!' or 'Pinkie! Don't mix those!' or 'Pinkie! Stop, that's illegal!' Snooze-ville!"

"Well...Yes to a c...Oh hello Macintosh." She quickly changed the subject. "What an unexpected surprise, what brings you to my shop today, dear?"

"Her." He replied, pointing at Pinkie Pie...who had gotten a cupcake from out of nowhere and started eating it. He rose a brow and turned to the one he deemed sensible, who shrugged in response.

"She's Pinkie Pie, dear. It'd do your head a lot of good to not try and figure her out. Even Twilight can't get to the bottom of it, believe me she's tried." She let a pause pass, wondering if Macintosh was going to respond. It was quite miraculous that he's been this social thus far in the week.

Though it was because Rainbow organised their schedules so that the whole team could get together to trade cards and try and find some new strategies to form. But it still counted. It might do him well to have some friends besides his sisters and Cheerilie.

"Well, as for why she brough' me here, she said somethin' abou' Canterlot bein' a rich pony place. So Ah migh' need some clothes..." Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled into the shop via Rarity's magic. Pinkie giggled and bounced in after, shutting the door behind her.

"Well you've come to the right place, dear!" Rarity cheered, plopping him in the middle of the room, picking up scissors, pins and disposable tape measures from all over the shop. "Let's get you all measured up!"

* * *

"Hey AJ!" Applejack glanced up into the tree in front of her and found Rainbow Dash in said tree, grinning down at her. She tilted her head to the side.

"Hey Rainbow." The orange mare replied, looking confused. "Ah though' y'all would be workin' today."

"I got enough vacation days saved up to take today off as well." The cyan Pegasus shrugged, flying down to meet her friend. "So...what ya doing?"

"Takin' a walk." Applejack shrugged, motioning for Rainbow to follow her. "It'll be a while til we come back, so Ah wanna make sure there ain' gonna be any problems Granny can' handle while we're gone."

"I can help if you want." Applejack nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard that, and turned to the Element of Loyalty suspiciously.

"Why do y'all wanna help?" She asked, glancing left as a rabbit left the bush. "No' two days ago y'all were complainin' abou' paintin' tha fence." Rainbow Dash found the other mare's eyes and had to quickly glance away less she start to stare.

"Well, since everypony else is doing something. And I feel my flying is pretty good today, I felt like helping out a friend. What's wrong with that?" The Earth pony took off her hat and wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead, Celestia's sun deciding to beat down on them quite badly today.

"Nuttin' at all, Rainbow, it's jus' very unlike ya." She then glanced around, spotting nothing and grinned. "Well, if'n ya want some fun, how bou' a race?"

"Um...well..." The cowpony had to double take a bit at the Pegasus's hesitation.

"Ya...Y'all ain' seriously sayin' NO ta a challenge, are ya?" She asked, incredibly worried. "Are ya feelin' alrigh'?"

"_NO!" _Rainbow's mind screamed at her. _"Of course I'm not feeling alright! I have a massive crush on you! But I can't understand why!" _But, of course, Rainbow wasn't going to voice these thoughts. So, instead, she tried to keep up a facade she's been living for well over a month now.

"Of course I'm not saying no! Who do ya think you're talking too?! They don't call me DASH for nothing!" She grinned, challengingly. Applejack felt a little relieved with the return of the old Rainbow Dash.

"They call ya tha' because tha's y'all birth name, Sugarcube." Applejack replied, stopping next to the cyan Pegasus, who stood level with her companion. "Firs' ta tha unbucked tree, wins. No wing's. Ready Dash?"

"Ready!" Rainbow replied, turning to Applejack, who continued to look forward. However the rainbow maned pony couldn't seem to take her eyes off her friend. The sun had caused sweat to start to pour out of the orange pony's body, matting her fur and mane down slightly. This causing Applejack to shine in the sun.

"_Wow...She's pretty beautiful like that..." _

"GO!" Rainbow was suddenly pulled out of her trance when Applejack rushed down the path. She stood there, dumbly, for a few seconds before shaking out of it and running after her.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me get everything Angel will need, you two." Fluttershy had told Twilight and Spike as the trio walked back to her cottage on the edge of the Everfree Forest.

"Not a problem, Fluttershy." Twilight replied, using her magic to carry about twenty bags filled with many different assortments of vegetables. "We're happy to help, aren't we Spike?" She replied, glancing back at the dragon who was carrying a massive bag of dog kibble and cat food.

"I...Can't...Feel...My...Arms..." He answered, grunting out each word with every step he took.

"Are you sure he's okay, I could take one of thos..."

"Oh he's just exaggerating." The Unicorn shrugged, trotting ahead slightly. "So Fluttershy..."

"Oh, um...Yes?" Fluttershy responded, wondering why Twilight's voice started to quieten down.

"I know you said you didn't in Sugarcube Corner. But...Well...DO you have a crush on Big Macintosh?" She asked, looking intently towards the quiet mare. "I promise I won't laugh."

"...maybe..." She replied in the quietest voice she could have possibly put on. Before Twilight could ask her to speak up, she spotted her little bunny tapping his foot impatiently in front of her cottage.

"What's Angel doing outside?" Fluttershy gasped and shot straight towards her rabbit, hugging him when she got to him.

"Oh! I'm sorry Angel, I forgot to tell you I was going out, didn't I?!" Angel struggled to free himself from her grip, still looking unimpressed as Fluttershy unlocked the door to be greeted by all the other pets, Winona, Tank, Opalescence and Gummy, who had been dropped off before she left. Though she didn't actually know how GUMMY got there since she hadn't seen Pinkie Pie yet.

Winona was the Apple family's dog, Tank was Rainbow's Tortoise and Opalescence was Rarity's cat. "Oh I hope Angel will be all right with all the animals that you look after." Twilight voiced, before she saw a carrot top fly her way.

She quickly dodged it and glared at the grumpy bunny, who had been insulted by Twilight's lack of faith. "Oh. No need to be mean, Angel...She's just concerned is all...I know you can handle them..." The rabbit smiled and stuck his tongue out at Twilight before being given a new carrot by Fluttershy.

* * *

"TA DA!" Rarity exclaimed, bringing a mirror over to the big red horse who had been used as a mannequin for the past three hours! He was supposed to meet Rainbow and Fluttershy in ten minutes in the park!

But, looking in the mirror, he did have to admit that Rarity did a fantastic job dressing him up. He was afraid that wearing what the fancy ponies wear would cause unbearable itching. But he barely felt a tickle anywhere.

Rarity had made a simple suit for the traditional farmer. A black jacket over a white shirt and a tie with a picture of a macintosh apple on it. Pinkie nodded, taking another mouthful of popcorn, which she had gotten from thin air.

"Looking good, Mac!" She giggled, bouncing up to him. "You wear that and you'll fit in just fine with the fancy pants ponies."

"Only for formal events, dear. You can wear whatever you want anywhere else." He nodded and went to reach for one of his saddle bags, presumably to get some money, before Rarity stopped him. "Oh don't worry about payment, dear. All I ask is that, if anyone asks about your suit, you point them to the Carousel Boutique. I don't charge friends."

"...Well...um..." The Earth pony said, stunned. "Well...Ah can see why y'all are tha elemen' of generosity..." She grinned before Pinkie Pie started pushing him out the door.

"You have to go now! Or you'll be late! Plus I need my dress fixed!"

* * *

"I said that coming here was important, Big Mac. But I didn't mean you had to come all dressed up." Rainbow laughed, leaning on Applejack who had decided to tag along since she had nothing better to do.

Right now Big Mac, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were in the park. Big Mac had only just arrived, however he was in such a rush, he didn't realise that he was still wearing his formal outfit.

He blushed while his sister and the rainbow maned mare laughed at him, Fluttershy looked a little sympathetic but didn't have the nerve to talk up. She knew that it was suppose to be good hearted, so didn't think Big Mac would be too offended or anything.

"Oh har-dee-har." He replied, sarcastically. "Y'all try stoppin' Miss Rarity while she's workin'." He challenged.

"Alrigh' Mac, no need ta git ya tail in a kno'." His sister waved off, before turning to Rainbow. "So, why did y'all need ta talk ta ma brother and Fluttershy?"

"Well, we're part of the main team, so due to tournament regulations at least one of us will have to duel in the team. If all three of us are down and out, than that's it for us."

"...That still doesn't explain why we're here. So why are we?...If you don't mind me asking..." Fluttershy replied, confused with what Rainbow said.

"I just wanted to tell you guys to, you know, try your best not to get sick or anything...or fall off a cliff...or get stabbed...or..."

"Ah think they git tha poin', Sugarcube." Applejack interrupted, pointing to Fluttershy who was shivering like a foal going for a flu jab. Rainbow rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly.

As this was going on, another pony was approaching the group. He was a red stallion with a short brown mane and a brown tail. His cutie mark depicted a volcano that was turned upside down so it showed a V shape. "Macintosh..."

Big Mac turned, startled to hear the voice of his teacher. "Volcano, Ah though' y'all were headin' back ta Appleloosa." The three mares looked a bit confused as the two colts engaged in conversation, clearly clueless as to who he is.

"Um...Who are you...If you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy voiced, flapping her wings lightly next to Big Mac.

"Righ', introductions. This is Volcano, he's tha one who taugh' me how ta play." Applejack smiled in her head, finally having answered that question from yesterday. Volcano looked around and grinned.

"You doing good, big guy. I heard that you defeated one of the Pegasi that works for Paint Stroke." Big Mac shrugged.

"He were nuttin' special."

"As modest as always. You really should let yourself have SOME ego, you know?" He looked at the rest of them in curiosity. "Now, who might you three be?"

"Um...I'm .." Fluttershy tried answering before nerves got the better of her and she hid her nervous face behind her pink mane. Volcano blinked in confusion before he felt his front hoof being yanked forward and shaken.

"Well howdy mister Volcano! Ma name's Applejack! Ah'm tha big guy's sister!" He smiled, a little sadly at her.

"Oh yes I heard about what happened. I'm sorry about your eyesight going..." They stared at him for a bit, before Rainbow burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Wrong Apple, Volcano! His OTHER sister is the one who's sick!" Volcano blushed a bit in embarrassment before glaring at the cyan Pegasus.

"Well then I guess you must be Rainbow Dash." He replied, noticing her rainbow mane and tail. She grinned, flying just above Applejack.

"That's me, the fastest flyer there is!" Volcano rolled his eyes. "There's nothing I can't do just as good as anypony else!"

"Is that so?" Volcano asked, throwing her a duel plank. Rainbow caught it with ease. "I don't care for ponies who don't have the skill to back up their talk, so we'll duel!"

"Well if ya want to get beat so bad, fine!" Big Macintosh tried shaking his head to warn her not to, but it was too late and the game was starting.

**(Rainbow Dash lp.8000 deck:34 hand:6)**

**(Volcano lp.8000 deck:35 hand:5)**

"And I'll start with one monster in face-down defence position! Your turn!" Rainbow finished, as a brown back card was seen in front of her.

"That's it? Fine, my turn!" Volcano sighed, drawing a card. With the amount this mare had boasted, he expected a much better turn.

**(Rainbow Dash lp.8000 deck:34 hand:5)**

**(Volcano lp.8000 deck:34 hand:6)**

"Now I'll start out nice and simple. I summon my Masked Dragon!" A white and red scaled dragon spread his wings threateningly and let loose a howl. Fluttershy cried out in response and hid behind Big Mac, shaking with fear. She was always scared of big scary dragons. **(Masked Dragon lv.3 atk:1400 def:1100) **

"Now I'll activate Dragon's Gunfire! This spell allows me deal you eight hundred points of damage since I control a Dragon type monster!" Rainbow gulped as Masked Dragon threw his head back, a flame coagulating in his maw, before firing it at her.

It hit dead on the mark, but these images weren't there to cause harm, so Rainbow was okay.

**(Rainbow Dash lp.7200 deck:34 hand:5)**

**(Volcano lp.8000 deck:34 hand:4)**

"Now Masked Dragon will destroy your defensive monster!" Masked Dragon shot a ball of flames towards Rainbow's monster, which was revealed to be a small, human girl with brown robes over a green jumpsuit and green hair. **(Kamui, Hope Of Gusto lv.2 atk:200 def:1000)**

The small girl was consumed by the flames and destroyed, but her wand glew a brilliant blue. "When Kamui, Hope Of Gusto is flipped face-up, I get to special summon a Gusto tuner monster from my deck! I choose Gusto Gulldo!" Out of Rainbow's deck, flew a small blue bird that landed in front of her on said monster's card as it appeared in defence mode. **(Gusto Gulldo lv.3 atk:500 def:500) **

Volcano tutted, confusing Rainbow a bit. She was about to ask why he was tutting, before pointing to her extra deck...

...or lack there of.

"Rainbow Dash, the Gusto's are a powerful archetype of card, but they lack strength when you can't synchro summon. How have you ever won a duel?"

"I can win just fine withou..." The three spectator's tilted their heads to the side as the cyan Pegasus froze in her words.

"Wai'...Are y'all sayin' tha' y'all never won a duel before?!" Applejack asked, dumbfounded. She knew that she, herself, had beaten Rainbow quite often at this game, but she just thought that she was holding back somewhat.

"I...well...you see I er..." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her head, embarrassment creeping up. She actually never realised her lack of won duels, thinking that they are far and between. But now she realises why she had a lack of wins...

...she had a lack of duels.

"Well...I've only ever really duelled you, AJ..." Volcano looked on, noticing the small blue bird monster look somewhat scared of the dragon before sighing and cancelling the game, picking up his cards. "Hey! What gives?!"

"You weren't really expecting to win if you can't use an extra deck, were you?" He retorted, searching through his saddle bags for something. The Pegasus glared at him, about to charge to kick his flank before Applejack grabbed her tail, apparently predicting this course of events.

"I could beat you just fine!"

"If you've only ever duelled one person, how would you adapt to the changes of another duellist? How would you predict the cards that would relate to my monsters on the field? How would you avoid taking heavy, early damage?"

"Hey, come on now Volcano." Macintosh said, getting between the two ponies. "No need ta make her feel bad abou' herself..."

"I know...But she needs to realise that in a duel, it's the bite that counts, not the bark." He then got out a card and handed it to Macintosh. "That's for her, if she's part of your main team you need to build on her deck. It may not be a Gusto monster, but it'll do for now."

He looked at the card in his hoof and saw Magical Android, a level five synchro monster with twenty four hundred attack points and seventeen hundred defence points. He looked back and saw Applejack and Fluttershy trying to calm the weather pony down, which seemed to work.

He grinned slightly when he saw her blush when Applejack gave her a one legged hug. He turned back to see Volcano leaving. Just as the red pony turned and nodded, his way of wishing luck to the fellow stallion, before taking off.

Mac looked at the synchro monster, before his mind clicked and he produced a second card from his own saddle bag. If a Psychic monster could support the Gustos, than this card will help.

But he knew what Rainbow was like, and she'd never accept the cards. She seemed to dislike Volcano quite a lot and would never accept charity from him.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me set up Mackie!" Pinkie said, bouncing up to hang a banner across the ceiling. Unfortunately, she was on his back at the time, so her hind hooves kept digging into his spine.

"Ow! Wha' are y'all hooves made of, spikes?" She giggled at him, before jumping down besides him.

"Of course not, silly! I don't really know what they're made of. You'd have to ask Twilight." Pinkie replied, spinning to survey the room. "I think we're done!"

"Good..." He sighed in relief, collapsing in a nearby chair. "Ah know Ah said Ah'd help ya, bu' don' y'all think the siren hat's a bit much?"

"Of course not! I need to make sure you notice me or I'd get squashed!" He rose a brow at her, pulling off the the hat and tucking it into a saddle bag that should be much too small to contain the item.

"No offence, Miss Pinkie, but y'all ain't the mos' subtle pony aroun'." Pinkie beamed, jumping back to the kitchen.

"Thanks!" She then burst back in carrying two cupcakes. "One for you and one for me!"

"...It don' have any hot sauce in it this time, right?" He asked, cautiously. After that dreadful experience two days ago Mac was a bit wary of any treat Pinkie made.

"Of course not, silly. We're not playing Stalliongrad roulette." She replied, wrapping her tongue around her cake then retracting it into her mouth, much to his surprise. "Shee..."

"...Ah'll never understan' y'all..."

* * *

ML54: I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please review, no flaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight: TARDY!

ML54: I know! I'm sorry! Stop throwing Encyclopedias and bibles at me!

Big Mac: He apologies for his...*Ahem*...Tardiness, but he assures y'all, he ain't dead...

Rainbow: Maybe a little braindead.

ML54: I resent tha...OW!

Twilight: He doesn't own My Little Pony or Yugioh, but he will own this black eye!

**Tag Duel**

The party, that night, was in full swing. Pinky had gotten as many ponies a possible to the farewell party.

Big Macintosh had, begrudgingly, come as well at his sister's persistence. He wasn't very good at talking to ponies that he doesn't know and it was very difficult to find said ponies in a room that has ten strangers for every one of his friends.

So he decided to sit in the corner and just watch the whole scene take place in front of him. He saw Pinkie, herself, greeting party goers by first name basis. How Pinkie was able to remember all these ponies names was beyond him.

He spotted his youngest sister hanging around with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, them trying their hooves at a party game cutie mark...and seeing it fail quite badly when Scootaloo ran off, claiming her mouth was on fire. He was sympathetic to the orange filly, having experienced losing that game himself, whether he was aware of it or not.

He then found his other sister hoofwrestling with Rainbow Dash. When Applejack looked his way, she winked and pushed the cyan Pegasus's hoof down, leaning forward and slipping two cards into her deck holder. Well, that takes care of that problem.

He saw Rarity talking with Twilight...Though strangely Spike wasn't with the two. _"Huh? Ah would've though' Spike woul' be wit' Twilight. Ah hardly ever see him away from her." _He shook the thought from his head and continued to scan the room.

He noted that Cheerilie wasn't in the room, though that was because tomorrow was a Tuesday, a school day, so she couldn't go. She was very understanding when he explained why Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle wouldn't be in school for a while and had promised to keep this reasoning a secret. Applebloom didn't want a fuss.

Finally his eyes found his last friend Fluttershy. She was pretty much doing the same thing he was in the corner opposite him. She replied to ponies who spoke directly to her, but pretty quietly. And in a room where that Unicorn, Vinyl Scratch, kept blasting out music louder then a cow stampede in the middle of an earthquake, it was sort of like trying to hear a fly in the cave of an angry Ursa Major.

Most ponies left them alone, so he decided to go over to keep her company...mainly because he was feeling quite lonely.

He was stopped, however, by the small purple dragon he knew so well...well more so than the other strangers in the room. "Hey Mac!"

"Howdy Spike!" Mac yelled back, hoping to be heard over the music. Luckily he was because Spike replied.

"Pinkie said she was planning a tag duel for a bit of entertainment! I was wondering if you knew where Applebloom was!" Well, that was strange. This seemed like the kind of thing Spike would ask Rarity to take part in.

"...Why do y'all wanna ask ma sis?!" He asked, curiously...unless Applebloom was a good duellist and he'd just missed her games or something.

"Well...I just thought it'd be fun that's all." Spike replied, shrugging but Mac could spot a red tint to his cheeks. Whether that was from heat or embarrassment, he wasn't sure.

"Well, she's abou' five hooves ta y'all righ'." He shrugged, continuing on towards Fluttershy. "Good luck partner."

As soon as he reached the mare, she immediately hid behind her pink mane. _"Well tha's odd. Why's she hidin' all of a sudden?" _"Y'all doin' alrigh' there Fluttershy?"

"Oh...um...yes...thank you..." After that followed a bit of uncomfortable silence. But that was inevitable really. You put the two shyest ponies in Ponyville together, then silence is almost sure to follow. They do manage to find things to talk about, but generally they tend to be work related.

"So, er...Any new cards recently?" Well can't blame a pony for trying. Though the yellow Pegasus actually seemed to perk up a bit at the mention of the game.

"Oh yes. I finally got that Laval Dual Slasher card I've been trying to get for so long. Rarity managed to get it from Rainbow for her Emergency Teleport and I traded my Forbidden Dress for it..." Fluttershy seemed to stop there, blushing a bit and trying to get back behind her mane. "...sorry I'm rambling..."

Mac stared at her, a bit dumbfounded about how much her confidence had picked up while talking about the game, it was almost as if she were talking about her animals. "No no, keep ramblin'. Ah prefer it when we can talk..."

"Oh...Well um...I bought some card packs after we left the park to try and get some of those new xyz monsters...But I only got one..." As she said this, she shifted around her saddle bag, which he hadn't even noticed was there until now, and pulled out a card. "...but it'd suit your deck more than mine."

He watched as she passed him a card in her hoof. A Gem-Knight xyz monster, Gem-Knight Pearl. Before he took it, he shuffled into his own saddlebag and found his own xyz monster, Lavalval Ignis. "Well y'all are in luck, Ah jus' so happen ta have a Laval ta trade righ' here."

Her eyes lit up considerably, snatching the card right out of his hoof, replacing it with the Gem-Knight, much to the Earth Pony's astonishment. "Oh thank you...um...if it was a trade of course...sorry..." She replied, hiding behind her pink mane again.

Big Macintosh shook out of it and chuckled at her antics. "Course it's a trade."

* * *

"So Pinkie, is it alrigh' if'n me an' Spike play?" Applebloom asked, giving the pink pony the infamous puppy eyes. Pinkie nodded, trying to resist the 'aww' that was about to escape her mouth.

"Of course. I'll just get everypony to clear a space so you can face your opponents..." Just as she said this, a space was already cleared as two ponies walked into the clearing. The two were wearing matching outfits and were almost exactly the same except one had a moustache and one did not.

"Well brother, we heard of a party in the town here..."

"...indeed so we thought we'd come and see what it was all about." Rainbow Dash and Applejack both growled when they recognised them, Big Mac and Applebloom also didn't look too happy to see them.

"What are you two doing here, Skip and Scam?" The two sighed in union at Rainbow's comment, before straightening themselves out.

"The names are Flim and Flam. The only reason we came was to let everypony know about the new farm we're opening up, right brother?"

"Indeed brother. Our new apple farm just East of here."

"Tha's our farm ya bozos!" Applejack shouted back. Flim and Flam smirked at each other before explaining themselves.

"Not quite. You see you may have a large orchard, but you don't own the land a lot of those trees are on, which we bought ourselves, right brother?" Flim said, taking the deed to the land where the Apple's East orchard was.

"Of course brother, we would not lie about this new business plan of ours. We even got it signed by Major Mare herself, so that currently unclaimed land belongs to us." Flam finished, shocking all the party goers when they saw that they, indeed, have said document.

"That doesn't mean a thing!" Twilight argued, looking amongst everyone in the room. "Everyone here got a taste of YOUR cider, so good luck selling anything."

"Not to worry there, little lady, you see there are OTHER towns we can make a whole bunch of sales. Fillydelphia, Manehatten, Trottingham to name but a few."

"Those orchards have been in our family for generations! Y'all can't jus' take em away!" Applejack roared, almost running over if Rarity hadn't held her back.

"Well me thinks your family should have purchased the land their trees grew on BEFORE claiming it for their own...But we're fair business stallions and we have a proposition for you, right brother?"

"Indeed. We'll challenge you to a tag duel, if you win you can have this here deed. But if you lose..." He started before the two smirked in union.

"You have to give us the rest of your farm." The three Apple's jaws dropped in union, quickly huddling together.

"Wha' do we do? We can't agree ta this! We need tha farm!" Applebloom pointed out first.

"Ah know Sugarcube, bu' we need tha WHOLE farm. If we lose tha east orchard, we can't sell as many apples. If tha' continues, we'd sooner lose tha rest o' tha farm anyway."

"Eeyup." Big Mac concluded, deciding that they're going to have to play before realising something. "Shoot, Ah left ma deck in ma room." Applejack looked horrified.

"Please tell me this is jus' a poor attemp' at humour..." Big Mac shook his head, confirming her fear. "Ah don' have mine either!"

"Ah got mine..." Applebloom said, holding up her stack of cards. Suddenly, they realised that the brothers had joined the circle.

"Well it looks like it'll be me and my brother facing the young one then, hey brother?"

"Indeed brother. After all, we can't be here waiting for the other two slow pokes to get their decks, we have to be well rested for work after all." He and his brother then broke and rushed to the side of the room that they were on before.

"...Ah wish tha situation were better, bu' good luck anyway Applebloom." Applejack said, looking away and trotting to the side. Big Mac, however, gave Applebloom a big hug.

"We believe in ya, show 'em how we do thin's tha Apple family way." Applebloom nodded and faced the opponents when Spike appeared beside her.

"Spike?"

"Of course." He nodded, turning to the brothers. "Two on one's not fair! So I'll fight on Applebloom's team!" The crowd gasped, causing him to turn in curiously. "What? It's not THAT shocking!"

"That's fine, you'll still lose, right brother?"

"In..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Indeed Brother', look are ya gonna talk or are ya gonna duel?!" The two recoiled from the filly's tone, but shook that away and readied their duel planks. Just as they did this, Scootaloo came out of the bathroom, rubbing her tongue and joining Sweetie Belle's side.

"Mhat bid I misth?" She asked, afraid to put her tongue back in her mouth.

**(Applebloom & Spike lp.16000 hand: 6 5 deck: 34 35)**

**(Flim & Flam lp.16000 hand: 5 5 deck: 35 35)**

"Ladies first!" Applebloom declared drawing her card. "An' Ah'll start wit' ma Achacha Archer!" In a yellow glow, a yellow armoured archer jumped up and drew in arrow into his bow. **(Achacha Archer lv.3 atk:1200 def:600)** "An' when he's summoned, he takes ou' five hundred o' ya life poin's!"

As soon as she finished saying that, the warrior's arrow lit up in a small flame and it was fired at Flam's chest.

**(Applebloom & Spike lp.16000 hand: 5 5 deck: 34 35)**

**(Flim & Flam lp.15500 hand: 5 5 deck: 35 35)**

"And first blood is ours! So I think I'll activate the effect of my Gem-Dragon Amethyst!" Spike continued, showing them a card in his hand. "So now, since you took effect damage, I can special summon this monster, then inflict damage equal to the amount you just lost!"

As soon as his explanation was finished, a purple shard shot out of the ground and a purple dragon with pointed canine teeth and elongated claws on his arms and feet burst out of the crystalline fragment. This dragon didn't have a pair of wings. **(Gem-Dragon Amethyst lv.4 atk:1200 def:800)**

As soon as he was out he breathed a breath of green fire which smacked Flim in the chest as well.**(Applebloom & Spike lp.16000 hand: 5 4 deck: 34 35)**

**(Flim & Flam lp.15000 hand: 5 5 deck: 35 35)**

"Ah now activate tha spell card, Star Light, Star Bright! This spell lets me select a monster on our field, an' all monster's we control become tha same level as tha selected monster as lon' as all those monsters have tha same attack power! Ah select Gem-Dragon Amethyst!" Suddenly a twinkling light surrounded the Gem-Dragon and shot out towards Achacha Archer.**(Achacha Archer lv.3-4 atk:1200 def:600)**

"Min' if Ah borrow ya monster, Spike?" He smirked at the question and nodded.

"He's all yours."

"Well then Ah'll overlay both level four monsters!..." Both monsters became a red orb which shot into the air, twirling around each other. "Wit' these two monsters Ah open tha overlay gateway! Xyz summon!"

A stream of light shot towards the ceiling before it dissipated and a humanoid monster fell down and crouched, wearing old west attire and holding two guns in his hands. "Meet Gagaga Cowboy!" **(Gagaga Cowboy RNK:4 atk:1500 def:2400 overlay units:2)**

"He doesn't look like much!" Flim challenged, causing the warrior to narrow his eyes at the pony.

"Ever heard o' this thin' called a special ability, cause guess wha', he has one! By usin' up an overlay unit, he hits ya for eigh' hundred points of damage. So Cowboy, open fire!" The monster pointed his weapon at Flim as one of the circling orbs, known as his overlay units, entered the gun as the cowboy fired the weapon at the unicorn.**(Gagaga Cowboy RNK:4 atk:1500 def:2400 overlay units:1)**

**(Applebloom & Spike lp.16000 hand: 4 4 deck: 34 35)**

**(Flim & Flam lp.14200 hand: 5 5 deck: 35 35)**

"Ah'll now end ma go wit' one card face-down!" She concluded as a brown back card appeared behind Gagaga Cowboy.

"My move then!" Flim started, drawing a card.

**(Applebloom & Spike lp.16000 hand: 3 4 deck: 34 35)**

**(Flim & Flam lp.14200 hand: 6 5 deck: 34 35)**

"And I'll start with this! My Unshaven Angler!" A glow illuminated the ground before Flam for a second, before it faded and a blue angler fish with a long, beard like appendage arose baring his many sharp teeth. **(Unshaven Angler lv.4 atk:1500 def:1600)**

"Now I activate Double Summon! This spell lets me summon twice!"

"Ya don't say." Applebloom replied, sarcastically, causing a few of the party goers to laugh amongst themselves. Even Spike had to try and restrain a chuckle himself.

"Yes we do say, so now I can sacrifice my Unshaven Angler to advance summon another, more powerful monster!"

"Yeah we know wha' an advance summon is, jus' git on wit' it!" Applebloom replied, tapping her hoof impatiently. "Cause if y'all are jus' goin' ta explain every card in y'all deck ta us as ya play 'em, Ah'll be an old mare wit' no cutie mark by tha end of this."

"You're starting to get on my nerves, little filly..."

"...And y'all are tramplin' all over mine like a stampede, so jus' git on wit' it, so we can kick ya flank an' git back ta tha party before Ah hafta go ta bed." The Flim Flam brothers and a lot of the crowd were quite surprised by how sassy Applebloom was being...well most.

"Hahaha! That's a good one!" Rainbow cheered.

"When did she become so...feisty?" Applejack wondered, before she was nudged by her brother.

"She gets that from YOU AJ." Applejack glared back, crossing her hooves in front of her.

"She most certainly does not!" Big Macintosh looked at her group of friends.

"Show o' hooves?" He...as well as everypony else in the group rose their hooves. Even Fluttershy! "Ah rest ma case."

"Yeah...well...um..." Flam tried to come up with a come back, before coming up with. "Well if you look up stupid in the dictionary, there'd be a picture of you in it!"

The crowd were a bit shocked that a grown stallion would insult a filly like that and Spike looked about ready to let him get acquainted with the business end of his claws, before he realised that Applebloom hadn't burst into tears like he'd been expecting.

Instead, she smirked and replied. "At leas' Ah don't hafta look up stupid in tha dictionary..." She shot back, having an array of responses ready in case of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon emergencies. "...an' ma dictionary doesn' have pictures ya moron."

"Um...uh..." Flam looked at his brother, helplessly. But Flim shrugged, not knowing exactly how to respond. "...Ah...well...ah..."

"Ah put up wit' this quite often, do ya worst." She interrupt, eyes challenging him to do something.

"Er...You're so stupid, you took a ruler to bed to see how long you slept!"

"Really, ya reduced ta this by me. Ah'm less then half y'all ages. But if tha's how ya wanna play, your so stupid ya actually thought y'all could beat us in tha cider makin' contest with that pile a junk ya called a machine." She shot back with factual information, rather than making up random, school yard insults.

"Um...well...When Unshaven Angler is used for..."

"When that thin' is used for a tribute summon y'all can use it as two tributes for a water attribute monster, we know! Jus' git on wit' it, cause unless y'all are explainin' this ta y'all brother, we don't need tha explanations!"

"But what about the readers who've not played before!" Pinkie cried out in horror, to the confusion of everyone in the party.

"Um...What readers Pinkie? And why are y'all facin' that wall?" Big Macintosh asked, before his sister put a hoof on his shoulder.

"Jus' forget it Mac, it's jus' Pinkie bein' Pinkie."

"Okay fine! I'll sacrifice my Unshaven Angler so I can summon Suijin!" Unshaven Angler vanished in a multi-coloured blob, and out of the blob rose a huge pair of legs with a face, the colour of blue. **(Suijin lv.7 atk:2500 def:2400) **

"...That's your big monster?" Spike asked, looking at the strange monster in confusion. "It looks a little silly."

"This is part of our greatest monster, one that you can't ever hope to beat!" Flam exclaimed, causing Applebloom to smirk.

"Thanks for tellin' us yer plan, genius." She replied, smirking. "Cause now, all we hafta do is take out it's parts before tha big one turns up."

"Right, so all I have to do is destroy him!" Spike finished, pointing at the blue monster.

"You can try, but not if I activate this!" Flam shot back, slamming a card into the field spell zone. "I activate Labyrinth of Horror!"

Suddenly, the ground before them rumbled and both Gagaga Cowboy and Suijin shrunk in size, then before them, many walls shot up and around the space between the two teams, showing a maze of some description, one entrance on each side.

"Um...What's this?"

"Oh, so you want an explaination NOW, little filly. Well I'm a nice guy so I'll tell you..." Flam started, pointing to the first square in the entrance of the maze. "...The maze a a certain amount of squares heading in many direction, each monster can walk one square per level or rank, however there are some monsters that are well adapted to the maze."

"And let me guess..." Spike interrupted, seeing where this was going. "...you have them."

"Of course, young dragon. Why would we play the card if we came unprepared?" Applebloom rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Why da all hero thin's work like this. We declare a fight, tha bad pony has an unfair advantage, bu' tha good pony always wins in tha end."

"We are most certainly not BAD ponies, just two brothers trying to earn an honest living, right brother?" Flim asked.

"Of course, and as for your statement, little filly, you won't win this.

A maze with twists and turns,

A trap and monsters to make your stomach churn.

While the gods of water, thunder and wind are gathered and the end,

Our power, we assure you, is not pretend..."

"Urg...!" Applebloom interrupted, holding a hoof over her mouth, mockingly. "So many awful rhymes! Make it stop!"

_To be continued..._

"Thank ya!"

**Original Cards**

Gem-Dragon Amethyst- Type: Dragon Attribute: Light atk:1200 def:800

Effect: When your opponent takes effect damage, you can special summon this monster from your hand to your side of the field. When this card is special summoned in this way, your opponent takes damage equal to the amount they took before this monster was special summoned.

Labyrinth of Horrors- Field Spell

This card can't be destroyed by card effects controlled by your opponent. Players can't attack the opponent directly. Each monster must enter a maze and can attack opponent monsters that occupy the space next to them. (Maze rules follows the same ones from Yugi and Joey vs. Paradox Brothers)

* * *

ML54: Sorry about the lack of description for the Labyrinth of Horrors, but it's very difficult to describe. The basic concept comes from the anime's Labyrinth Wall, but I'm trying to make it my own.

Applebloom: Ah don't care, Ah'm lookin' pretty cool here! Maybe Ah'll git mah cutie mark!

ML54: Review please, and I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long.


End file.
